


【卡带】容颜不再

by FF606



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF606/pseuds/FF606
Summary: 一见钟情式相爱，车祸毁容式开虐，现代架空世界





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是和另一作者接龙写的，可能会出现风格不统一的问题，不过我水平较低，无法改善，也尊重其他人的文字。  
> 在设计性格之初，带土的个性就和原著有些偏离。卡卡西的特点展现的不足原著十之一二。  
> 一切关于药物反应与禁忌的描写都毫无科学依据，请勿当真。

这里是沿江的酒吧一条街，地段说不上有多繁华，但是倚江而建也别有一番风味。

虽然酒吧水吧扎堆，但是却商量好似的，从装潢到落成都坚持走不同的风格，前景一片大好。

卡卡西第一次到这个地方来，面对如此情景也不禁感叹一下——就像驶入了一个别致的港湾。

晚风带着河水的湿气，为这夏日平添了一抹清凉。

“卡卡西，我们去哪一家？”凯摸着下巴问，风格各异，这可要选一选了。

“随便吧。”卡卡西单手插兜，扯开过紧的领带，这里不需要太正式的着装。下班后临时换上了牛仔裤和一件稍显单调的灰白衬衣——现在有些后悔了，他看起来简直像街边落魄的歌手。

这不是他的风格，卡卡西暗暗叹了一口气。

“随便啊，就那家好了。”凯随手指了高处一个特大的墨绿色的广告牌抬脚就准备冲过去。

真是的……你倒是看清楚人家那黑白纯色的招牌啊。玄间一把扯住了凯的衣领，搭着肩把他硬转了个方向，“那间不行。还是听我的吧，来，这边。”

一行人跟着玄间踏进了最近的那间酒吧，也无人注意招牌。

他们在一个清秀的侍应生的引导下进了那家酒吧，很大的空间，舞池里播放着快节奏的音乐，男男女女跳跳得兴致正浓。

卡卡西感觉出一道视线正落在他身上，紧紧锁定他移动着，不经意间回视，他看见了吧台前的男人，他的眼睛很明亮，笑得别有深意。

男人举杯示意，手指修长正幽幽地缠绕着透明的酒杯，伸出的舌尖艳红，男人暧昧地盯着卡卡西舔了舔淡色的唇，那灵巧的舌尖仿佛化成一只胭脂虫，一直钻进了卡卡西的心里。

卡卡西瞬间红了脸撇开眼睛，真是见鬼了，他的性向本没有问题。

卡卡西微微皱眉，之前玄间带着他们避开了那间gay bar，凭着招牌右下角处隐讳的标记，没道理转眼就进了另一家。

卡卡西转回头向后仰倒，全身都融进了柔软的沙发中。看着他们点了几瓶酒，今天是来放松的，庆祝阿斯玛脱单，嗯，其实算是几个单身狗的消遣？

“嘿，你们有谁之前来过这儿？”卡卡西问得漫不经心，这时音乐慢慢舒缓下来，并不需要扯着嗓子喊，“这地方挺不错的，至少还不算吵。”

“我来过几次。”玄间咬着牙签说道，眼睛抬也不抬，熟练地开了一瓶啤酒，逐一倒斟满，最后坐在卡卡西的身边。“这里可不安静，只是还没吵起来罢了。不过比起其他家，这家表面是上的卫生还算不错。”

“听你说法，可不像只来过几次啊。”

“嗯？我也是听朋友推荐的，有的可不能乱进，就像凯这样的，进去人家还让不让出来都成问题。”玄间挑起一边的嘴角笑了起来，配和叼在嘴里的牙签，让他看起来十足的情场浪子，一个多情的混蛋。

卡卡西配合地笑了起来，“可不是嘛，凯这种类型会很受欢迎吧。”

玄间瞥了眼阿斯玛笑得狡猾，随即点了点头表示赞同。

他们几个中唯有凯脑子是最直的，就连最老实的伊鲁卡也知道那件事，他们唯独不想让阿凯知道，怕吓坏了他。

他们可敬可爱的同事，有次进了gay bar去见识一下，结果其中的阿斯玛不知道为何很受青睐，差点出不来。那件事让阿斯玛难得青了脸，很长一段时间都没有跟他们再出去玩。

想必真是一言难尽吧。

卡卡西喝了口酒，大家又开始闲聊起来了啊——真是的，他们这种一群人出来玩，其实就是换个环境聊天，想脱单的可不要只是嘴上说说啊。

舞台上的人员正在就位，或许一会儿还有乐队驻唱。卡卡西眯起眼睛观察，他需要看得再仔细一点。

“诶？他们都涂了指甲？”卡卡西端着杯子转头问玄间，真没进错地方吗？

“你没看错，是涂了。每个人颜色还都不一样。”玄间对此并不上心，他没有再多说。

但是卡卡西却发现，俊男靓女尤其吸引人的眼球，更何况涂了指甲油的男性让舞池里的男男女女都多了起来，神情狂热。

卡卡西注意到短发男人走向了舞台，指尖好像有什么在灯光下一闪一闪的。

 

带土长了一张天生的好面孔，阳光英俊爽朗。再加上一副唱歌的好嗓子，会跳舞的好身段。这让他一直很受欢迎。

成年后从小把他养大的叔叔斑把他扔到自家开的酒吧去出卖色相，吸引顾客。带土就把自己在大学时期拉扯的乐队“晓”带过去。晓乐队出乎意料的受欢迎，酒吧也借此有声有色的火起来。

斑看着带土办的不错，就放心的四处游玩不见踪影。带土则趁机翻新酒吧，连斑本来取的名字都被带土一脚踹到角落里去了。

带土坐在吧台旁边，对着调酒师白绝说，“照例给我来杯……”

“今天做天使之吻哦~”白绝利落的拿起可可香甜酒倒入利口酒杯，慢慢倒入鲜奶油，使其悬浮在可可甜酒上面在用鸡尾酒针将樱桃串起来，横放在杯口上。

“来来来，带土，快和天使接吻！”

“白绝，我想要的是亚历山大！”带土抚额，“你给我做天使之吻干什么？！”

“啊！带土反正也喜欢喝这种甜滋滋的酒，没差啦！没差啦！”白绝摊手，颇有些神秘地笑道，“我的直觉告诉我，带土今天会被丘比特射中你的心哦~”

“啧，你的直觉？”带土拿起鸡尾酒针咬起樱桃，眼神不断的打量在舞池跳舞的人群，“就这样的人会吸引我？”

“哪儿那么快~要耐心等待哦～”白绝冲着带土眨眨眼，“好东西总是会在压轴的时候出现呢~”

“今天反正也没事干，”带土无所谓的把玩着酒杯，他也确实很无聊，“我就等等看那个会射中我的心的丘比特。”

“呵。”带土的眼神锁定住和朋友一起进入酒吧的银发男人，他就像一个天生的聚光体，即使身处拥挤的人群，依然出尘……看着他敏锐感受到自己的视线并向这里注视过来的时候，带土毫不犹豫举起酒杯，暧昧的舔舔嘴唇。

银发男人看到他的动作脸色通红的扭过头，带土笑了起来，白绝迅速的闻声而至。

“带土，看来你自己已经等到了？我就说我的直觉不会错！”

带土饮下最后一口酒“白绝下次还要调‘天使之吻’。”起身，从吧台里拿出半脸面具戴上去，走到乐队旁边说了句话。

一步步的走上空无一人的舞台上，灯光汇聚在他身上。当他踏入舞台中心时全场欢呼。

“鸢！是鸢！”

“鸢！！我爱你！！！”

“啊啊啊！鸢看这里！”

他很享受被人关注的时刻。

带土抬手压住全场的躁动，他的笑开朗而张扬，“我今天心情很好，希望可以分享给大家。现在我想尝试一下向往已久的张国荣先生唱过的歌——我想试试芳华绝代，希望大家能喜欢。”

带土狠任性，但他是主唱兼幕后老板。

再说，他难得如此任性一次。

他的眼神紧紧的盯着银发的男人特意压低声音带着沙哑挑逗，“你～想不想，吻一吻～”

带土在舞台上尽情释放自己的魅力，不间断的暗示明示。当银发男子的目光不由自主的追随着他的身影，带土就知道他成功了。

他跳下舞台朝着银发男人径直走去，他的眼中再也容不下旁人，舞池里的人群不由自主的让路让他顺利的接近男人。他凑近男人耳边唱道，

“你～敢不敢抱一抱……”刻意压低的嗓音还带着歌曲未尽的余韵，带土笑得恣意。

男人仿佛被他迷惑了，顺势抱住了他。带土嗤笑出声，凑在男人耳边低语道，“疯魔一时是我罪名。”

 

带土拉着男人来到自己的包厢，把他推到沙发上靠近，“我是带土，你呢？”

男人被带土的声音惊醒，一把推开他。

带土也不生气，摘下面具笑眯眯的看着男人，“我都把名字告诉你了，你是不是也应该告诉我你的名字？”

男人的眼睛清明，“我是旗木卡卡西。”

“卡卡西啊~”带土几乎脸贴着脸凑近卡卡西“你怎么不看着我啊～刚刚不是还目不转睛的盯着我～？”

卡卡西沉默冷静地看着他，没有任何动作。

“诶~无趣！”带土失望的嘟起嘴转身从酒柜上开瓶酒倒在高脚杯里，“卡卡西来来来坐下啊？！”

卡卡西抿起嘴唇倒是听话的坐下了，“带土先生你，这是什么意思？”

“不要叫我带土先生！要叫我带土哦~”带土把酒推到卡卡西面前，“来尝尝吧！酒水我请客！”

“还请不要左言右顾。”卡卡西看也不看面前的酒直视带土。

“啊~啊~卡卡西真严肃！”带土装作委屈的说，“卡卡西又不是不知道么！”

“我对你一见钟情啊！”带土直视卡卡西的眼睛，认真的说。“卡卡西也应该是一样的心情啊！爱神今晚射中我们两个人的心哦~”

卡卡西看着带土想说什么，带土用食指抵住卡卡西的唇，哦天，他的指甲红润润的上面有好多亮片，“嘘！卡卡西什么都不用说哦！我都知道！没关系你还可以再想想，我们的时间多的很呐~”

带土从身上翻出手机，“卡卡西作为赔偿你要告诉我你的手机号哦。”

“……1**********”卡卡西沉默了一下还是告诉了带土。

带土用手机拨打过去，听到卡卡西身上传来铃声这才放心的把号码存储下来，“卡卡西你也要存哦！要是我打电话过去你却问我是谁，我会伤心的哭出来哦~”

“知道了。”卡卡西当着带土的面把号码存到手机上。

“这才对嘛！”带土满意的点头，他粘到卡卡西身上，“卡卡西喜欢吃什么呢？”

“秋刀鱼”卡卡西正襟危坐。

“秋刀鱼啊~”带土转转眼睛，“明天我们去‘雾隐’吃吧！那里的海鲜最好吃了！”

“好……”虽然明天很忙，但是白天加紧工作的话就不用加班了。

“那卡卡西明天你晚上下班我就去接你怎么样？”带土打个响指神采奕奕的说。

“你知道我几点下班？在哪里工作么？”卡卡西渐渐的从带土接二连三的冲击中恢复了自己心态

“不知道……”带土垂下头像个需要宠爱的小动物，然后竖起耳朵眼睛闪亮亮的说，“卡卡西告诉我我不就知道了么！”

“唉，我在木叶大楼六楼，六点半下班。”卡卡西不由自主摸摸带土的头“你要是提前来的话，直接报我的名字进来就好，我会和前台打好招呼的。”

“卡卡西你真是太好了！”带土抱住卡卡西蹭了蹭，“奖励你一个吻好了！”

带土笑嘻嘻的吻上卡卡西，像个小狗一样在卡卡西嘴唇处舔来舔去。

卡卡西眼里划过暗芒张开嘴伸出舌头，两人开始热吻。

“铃～～！”卡卡西的手机响了。

带土先推开了卡卡西，擦擦嘴唇，“接电话吧。”

卡卡西接通电话，“喂，卡卡西！我们要走了，你呢？”

“走吧！走吧！”带土捅捅卡卡西。

“凯，等我一起走。”卡卡西挂下电话对着带土说，“我要走了。”

“恩恩，走吧！我们明天见！”带土挥挥手。

卡卡西淡淡一笑，开门走了。

唉～

 

“唉~”带土躺在刚才卡卡西坐过的沙发上，白绝推门而入。

“嘻嘻，我说的对吧！”白绝坐到带土对面一脸八卦，“那个男人怎么样？”

“卡卡西啊~很和我胃口！”

“看他的样子也是喜欢你的吧？带土。”白绝突然捂起脸，“带土会不会不喜欢我了？！”

“我本来就不喜欢你干嘛呢！”带土大声反驳。

“好伤心呢！明明是我一把屎一把尿的把你拉扯大！”白绝假哭。

“够了！闭嘴吧！”带土无奈的揉揉太阳穴。

“好吧好吧！”白绝止住干嚎，“带土你要小心哦，可不要被骗了啊！”

带土无视白绝，冷静地说，“卡卡西不喜欢我，他只是……被一时迷惑了。”

“吧台前的挑逗诱惑，舞台上的光彩四射，包间里的，全心全意……”

“他对我的情感完全是人类追逐美的错觉，和新鲜感。”

“一见钟情不就是见色起意？”

“这不一样。”带土皱眉眼神深幽，这怎么能一样呢……

【带土家不一样哦！宇智波的一见钟情就是死心塌地呢~

不管哪个宇智波都是一样的哦~】

心里的小人在欢快地扭动，但是带土面上却越发沉静。

突然，带土像是想通了哪里一样，释然一笑。

来日方长不是？

 

带土刚刚沐浴完毕，擦着头发来到了镜子前，额前的发丝湿漉漉的垂下，一滴接一滴的水珠调皮地顺着浴衣的领口滑了下去。

“恩~今天的我也是，perfect！”

不是幻听，这就是带土在盯着镜子良久之后蹦出的荡漾音。

宇智波带土，目前“迷の晓”酒吧的老板，小有所成男青年一枚，上无父母下无儿女，只有一个游玩在外忘记着家的叔叔，总而言之就是正统意义上的单身汉。

宇智波·单身汉·你值得拥有·带土，正在对着镜子凹造型，怎么看怎么觉得自己身材好到爆表，小麦色的皮肤正式时下最流行的那款。

还别说，带土的脸型刚正，一看就是阳光俊朗的大男孩，眉眼细看又不失柔美，挺直的鼻梁和不大不小的唇，刚刚好糅合了刚毅和妩媚。

擦净了身上残余的水珠，带土从他的衣柜中挑出一套黑色的皮衣皮裤（还是低腰的那种），晃动间就有无数亮片闪烁。

 

“呀~~大家今天这么早就来报道啦。”

晓乐队的众人对如此欢脱的队友兼老板，已经习以为常，就只有长门每次还会老老实实地搭话。

带土行走间，黑色的皮衣上亮闪闪的，短马甲下穿着稍紧的暗紫色绸衫，走动间紧实的肌肉和腰线若隐若现。啧，带土越来越骚包了。

“是的，今天大家都早早忙完了任务，所以就早点过来了。刚好排练了新歌曲，还需要再多练练。”长门面对腼腆地笑了，这个安静的男孩时刻都是那么有礼。带土也就灿烂一笑，表示知晓。

“啊嘞，有新歌曲怎么能少得了我，改天一定和你们一块练练。”带土挥挥手就来到了吧台前，一屁股坐到了迪达拉边上，抬臂挂在了迪达拉的身上，扎进裤腰里的绸衫随之不客气地跳出来一段。

“前辈~今天阿鸢好高兴哦~~”

“滚，别腻在我身上。你又怎么了？”迪达拉对这个总是自称后辈的男人简直忍无可忍，但是也奇迹般地忍到现在，成了一枚哑炮。

迪达拉漂亮的水滴形眸子，由于嫌弃冲着带土硬生生翻成了倒三角的白眼，“你哪天不高兴，恩？”天天没事找事，我看你乐在其中。

“哎呀呀，前辈这是又嫌弃阿鸢了嘛？阿鸢好桑心，阿鸢要去找卡卡西。”

迪达拉就看着这个大男人在座椅上扭来扭去的好不恶心，顿时更加嫌弃了。

“恶……卡卡西是谁，快去找他，别来烦我。恩。”说罢，还一把将带土推远了一些，一口灌了柠檬水，挥挥手就溜了。

 

“哈哈，带土你怎么总是喜欢逗迪达拉啊，哈哈……”

面对白绝，带土才能正经一点，对着晓的众人，感觉自己永远就是那个逗比的阿鸢。然而带土还是一副没骨头的样子撑在吧台上。

“你也看到了吧，迪达拉的反应那么有趣，不多逗几次简直对不起自己啊。”

“今天，来一杯天使之吻。不甜我不要。”

“知道，带土马上就要去见卡卡西了吧。”

“那当然，怎么也是我看中的男人，绝对要将他拿下。”带土意气风发地笑了，想起昨天才见了一面的卡卡西，不禁暗叹缘分的奇妙。

前一刻白绝还在装神棍预测丘比特会射中他，下一刻就看到了人潮中的卡卡西。尽管是在酒吧这种嘈杂的地方，对方那一头银色的头发依然能让带土的视线在第一时刻捕捉到他，在任何时刻。

带土不自觉地舔舔唇，卡卡西真的非常非常符合他的审美观呢。

为了卡卡西，就算弯成卫星轨道也值了。

于是带土今天穿了那件买回来就没怎么穿过的绸衫，那件被炒成时下最流行的基佬紫颜色的绸衫，上面还蜿蜒着暗色的刺绣，仔细看的话，晓众人估计又要在心里大呼，带土又骚包出新高度了。

“你的天使之吻，祝你今晚旗开得胜。”白绝微笑着放下调好的鸡尾酒，就走开了。

带土看着漂浮着的鲜奶油和樱桃，不自觉地想着，棉花糖般得云朵，和你的嘴唇，会是什么味道。

甜丝丝的吗。

带土翻出了手机，给卡卡西发了一封短信，马上就要到卡卡西的公司了，好期待啊，带土。

端起酒杯，还未沾到奶油，手机便响起了提示音，恩，到了可以直接来找我，卡卡西。

带土撇撇嘴，中规中矩，情趣一般。

随即将鸡尾酒一饮而尽，招摇过市般地开着他炫目的红色跑车风风火火离开了酒吧。

 

木叶大楼是个什么本市的人应该都知道，坐落于开发区的地标性建筑，这一带也算是交通便利了。哼着小曲儿，带土想象着卡卡西今天的衣着，幸好不堵车，不然分分钟炸毛给你看。

带土一路开着GPS顺利提前到达，看看时间还有将近半小时才下班。

仰望着简约大气的木叶大楼，带土嘀咕着，哇~这大楼也是一股高冷范儿，和卡卡西的气质如出一辙，简直了……

随即又皱紧了好看的长眉，我到底是为了什么亟不可待地赶过来啊。

带土双腿交叠靠着车思索了一会，这之间来来往往的行人或多或少地对着他小声讨论着，带土微微抬腿，修长笔直的长腿裹在皮裤下，反射出冷光，惹得对面的小姑娘面红耳赤地转过了头。

带土心中得意，果然我是最有魅力的，怕什么你卡卡西呦。

带土将车按规矩摆放到临时车位上就直接迈进了木叶大厦，六楼么。

“您好，请问找哪位？”

“旗木卡卡西。”带土适时的微笑起来，果然看到前台小姐对他的笑容都善意了许多。

“旗木先生的办公室在前面左转，有事的话，可以先找他的秘书，野原琳小姐。”

“好的，谢谢。”

带土从踏入大楼就感觉到了里面安静肃杀的气氛，整座大楼的装修都是白色打底，员工的办公区域也分配合理不拥挤，简约中也能看到很多创意，可惜就是感觉装饰用的绿色和红色太少，果然喝酒吧那种声色犬马的世界截然不同么。

在这种环境下，带土不自觉规矩了许多，步子踏得非常正。接近下班时间，标志着野原的办公女性正在做最后的整理收尾工作，她有着一头漂亮的酒红色的头发。

“请问，是琳小姐吗？”带土压低了声音问道，声音有些局促不安。

“恩？我是。请问有什么事吗？”

带土万万想不到琳抬起头来时的眼睛那么漂亮，温柔明亮欲语还休，水润迷人。带土立马脸红了，世上怎么有这么温柔美好的女性。为什么我先遇到的是卡卡西这个男人，腹诽归腹诽，然而带土还是坚定地坚持着事先相中的卡卡西，谁让他已经对卡卡西一见倾心了呢。

“我找旗木卡卡西，他什么时候下班？”

“诶——找卡卡西桑吗？他马上就下班了。”琳有些意外，毕竟在公司里很少见到和卡卡西来往的人，“你是他的朋友吗？”

琳想到卡卡西便笑了，指尖不自觉地摩擦着A4纸的边缘，也停止了收拾东西。

带土默默地看着琳，突然找不到合适的话语，只能说目前他们是朋友，便回到前台去安静地等着。

 

“雾隐的秋刀鱼，还有，还有……”带土一边搜出去雾隐的最佳路线，能完美地避开下班高峰路段，一边搜索着其他海产美食，以及一些小糕点。

带土撇了撇嘴，秋刀鱼的风味他其实不是很懂，只是觉得还不错而已。

秋刀鱼真是一个过于大众化的偏好，到了秋天人人都爱吃秋刀鱼。

卡卡西走出办公室的时候，琳和他打了个招呼，随后便在思考带土会在哪里等他，等到走入大厅，不用刻意找便能一眼看到带土。——办公楼这边还从没见过穿皮衣皮裤的。怎么说呢，意外的顺眼吧。

带土闻声抬起头，果然是卡卡西。一身黑色的西装，剪裁恰到好处，很合身很有型。

“卡卡西，这里。”带土挥着手上的手机，在卡卡西走进了的时候，冲他眨眨眼，“卡卡西可真是忙啊，我可是等了好久呢。”

带土的画风一秒突变，上一刻还是坐姿端正的阳光好青年，下一刻竟然扭捏着冲卡卡西桑撒娇？

还未离开的前台小姐一脸空白，随即别有深意地扫了眼带土的衣着，基佬紫，果然么。

前台小姐在离开之前特意看了下沙发上挨近的俩人，都是一身黑色外衣，一个正直禁欲系，一个歪曲诱惑系，脑中突然觉得这简直是绝配。艾玛，好像打开了不得了的大门！

“你开车吗？”带土侧过脸随意地问着，其实他的眼睛也是水润迷人的。

“不开。”卡卡西闻声便看了一下他的手机，路线已经标好，离这里不是特别远。

“那好，我开车带你去。”带土喜滋滋地站了起来，扎在低腰裤里的绸衫又翘出了一角，隐约可见里面细腻紧实的皮肤。

卡卡西一把将带土扯了回来，按住他乱动的胳膊，“带土，把衣服扎好。”

“衣服？”带土眯着眼笑了起来，特意将下摆掀起一块，露出自己的侧面的肌肉和马甲线，“你是说这个？”

“咳咳，”卡卡西别过头去深呼吸了两口，距离太近他都能闻到带土身上的体香，按着带土的手掩盖住了那块暴露在外的皮肤，“还一起去吃饭吗？”

“当然啦，”带土放下了衣摆，慢慢嘲卡卡西靠了过去，“你不知道，人家真的好期待和你一起共进晚餐呢。”说着说着便一扑——

“！”

“啊——”

卡卡西反应非常灵敏地及时站起来，闪开了带土的扑倒，看着带土趴在沙发上，整个脸都凹陷了进去，终于乖了一会，心情莫名舒畅。

“喂！”卡卡西靠近了带土，想了想拍哪里，其实拍肩膀挺合适，但是鬼使神差地调转了方向，冲着带土挺翘的臀部拍了下去。

啪——啪啪——

“再不起来，我就自己走了啊。”

“起来起来，我马上就起来。”带土不情愿地爬了起来，低着头咕哝，“急个什么劲嘛。”

“带土，你……”卡卡西有些惊讶地想凑近，被带土推开了。

身高相近就这点不好，除非你把脑袋低到脖子以下，不然还是会被对方看得清清楚楚。

“闭嘴！闭嘴！不准说出来。”带土面红耳赤的抬头，恼羞成怒地吼着。该死的卡卡西，拍哪里不好，偏偏拍自己屁股，带土想起了刚刚被拍的面上烧红的情景，不自觉就狠狠跺脚。

 

“还在生气？”卡卡西瞅着驾驶座上的带土，带土的眉头紧皱着沉默不语，已经好一会了。

卡卡西无奈地撑着脑袋，他刚刚摘下了口罩，扯松了自己的领带，解开了衬衫上面的两颗扣子，此刻正懒洋洋靠在门的那边，夜风吹乱了他的头发。沿江的大道上，风景靓丽，这里散尽了白天的炎热气息，只剩下清凉的夜晚。卡卡西不时地向左斜看着带土开车的样子，不着痕迹地笑笑。

在卡卡西关注带土的时候，带土也在观察卡卡西，沉默不语是因为还没理好自己的思绪。带土慢慢松开了紧皱的眉头，眼神逐渐温和起来。卡卡西如果像他一样，不是裹得西装笔挺的话，其实也是很有风情的，就像现在这样，领口开两颗扣子，从侧面可以看到白皙的皮肤和若隐若现的锁骨。卡卡西现在，从骨子里散发出一种慵懒颓废的气息，极致的诱惑。

所以带土大爷我，就是有眼光啊！

带土扯着嘴角邪邪地笑了，笑得恣意笑得疯狂，松了点离合器，车立即加速向前奔去。

临江的雾隐饭店，我们马上就来啦。

 

“欢迎光临。您好，请问几位？”饭店的制服小姐礼貌地微笑，每到此时，带土就会在心里翻个白眼，这不明知故问嘛。

“两位，”卡卡西弯起眼睛温柔地微笑，“一个包间，谢谢。”

服务员脸泛红晕地领着他们去了里侧，一个格外雅致的——包间。

“哼。”

待到服务员将他们点好的菜单带出去，并轻轻关上门后，带土才冲着卡卡西一声冷哼。“卡卡西，我发现你的耐心挺好啊。”

“谢谢，我确实很有耐心。”

面对带土带刺儿的挑衅，卡卡西直接微笑着接了话，意味不明得说，“以后，你就会知道。”

卡卡西的微笑，在带土看过去时直直撞进了带土的眼中，真是惊心动魄的美。

“什么，什么以后啊，哪有以后啊？”不到两分钟带土就被打回了原形，面对卡卡西，带土总有一种不知所措的感觉，以前被晓他们津津乐道的厚脸皮，不知道去了哪里。

“阿鸢听不懂你在说什么哦。”紧张到极致后，即使不带面具，阿鸢的称呼也不自觉蹦了出来。

“嘛，听不懂，没关系哦。”卡卡西笑了起来，这一次比之前要开怀一点，真是奇怪。

 

这个包间的布置非常典雅，是传统的和式风格，带土和卡卡西相对着跪坐，一时间相顾无言。

其实带土不刻意欢脱的话，他看起来可以很严肃很冷硬的，尤其是他皱着眉头板着脸的时候。而卡卡西一向比较安静。

所以这种时候，是怎么冷场的啊，从他自称阿鸢的时候吗？？？

带土的手不安分地扣着卓袱台的底座，他其实非常不习惯跪坐，然而良好的教养还是有的。

单纯不喜欢罢了，并不是做不到。

房间很宽大，很简洁，一条小溪穿过房间而过，当三味线的声音悠悠奏起的时候，就可以上菜了，顺着小溪漂浮进来，就如同流水浮灯一般。

一顿饭将完，带土出奇的乖巧，没整什么幺蛾子，这多少让卡卡西多看了他几眼，带着疑惑的神色。

“卡卡西桑~”带土不自觉模仿着今天见到的野原琳，叫着卡卡西，语气拐了好几个弯。如果对面不是卡卡西而是迪达拉的话，估计能被恶寒得马上走掉。

“这第一杯，敬你，感谢赏脸陪我吃饭。”

恩——？卡卡西挑了挑眉，轻啜一口，然后眼睁睁卡着带土一口喝干了。

“这第二杯嘛~感谢上苍让我们一见钟情呦~”带土不管也懒得管卡卡西如何，直接一仰头灌了下去。灯光下，带土的脖颈修长，喉结精巧咕嘟咕嘟一动一动地挑逗着视听。

带土的脸上泛起了绮丽的红色，呼吸也粗重了一些，挑起的眼角上有夺目的艳色。

带土没醉。就是在无意识地作。

他爬到了卡卡西的那一端，长年吊儿郎当走路的恶习这时候体现了出来，爬也是一副柔若无骨的黏糊姿态。

“呐，卡卡西，还有哦。”带土拽着卡卡西的肩膀撑坐起来，扭曲地立了起来。用迪达拉的形容就是，活像一条蛇直接立了起来，每次带土听到，都会扭转着身体调笑，前辈的反应真有意思。

不过面前的卡卡西到是没有什么反应的样子，一副有话快讲的眼神看着带土。

戚——

带土半靠着卡卡西，左手拈起酒杯，细瓷的杯子拿在手中，显得有些小，更衬得带土十指修长。带土着迷地看了一会自己白皙无茧的指尖，眼波流转，斜睨着卡卡西笑了。

“既然咱俩都是一见钟情，这第三杯是不是该喝交杯酒？”

“那是当然。”卡卡西端起酒杯，手臂绕过带土的，双目炯炯有神。

带土轻咬着下唇看着卡卡西，吃吃地笑了，进展顺利。

他和卡卡西仿佛真的心有灵犀一般，小交杯大交杯，都来了一遍。

喝完酒，带土直接扔了杯子，顺带卡卡西的，然后将卡卡西压倒在榻榻米上，一脚将卓袱台踢远了些。他们这边还有足够大的空间，这间雅厢的设计，带土进来一眼就发现了绝妙的地方。

旁边的流水还在哗啦啦的奏响，果然是妙极。

 

压倒卡卡西的感觉是什么，怎一个爽字了得。卡卡西怎么笑得如此色气。带土感觉全身都快烧了起来，他低下头吻上了卡卡西的脸颊，确切地说是连啃带舔，急切地都让人看不下去了。

带土直接扯开了卡卡西的白衬衫，质量挺好，扣子坚挺着不掉。

卡卡西的手从带土露出来的绸衫下摆处，钻了进去，扭动间带土的低腰裤愈有向下滑的趋势。

带土的舌滑进了卡卡西的口腔里，双手在紧实的胸肌上摸来摸去。卡卡西愈加用力地揉着带土的腰侧，手指划过之前一闪而逝的腹肌和马甲线。

“唔——”带土抖了一下，感觉腰上敏感的厉害，立马软了下来。原来只要是自己心爱的人，连简单的抚摸都是高潮。

“恩？”卡卡西还在似有似无地撩拨着带土，手指越发向下移动，时不时挑起死鱼眼——现在这双眼睛神采奕奕不能说是死鱼眼了——冲带土一笑。

带土咬牙涨红了脸，死撑在卡卡西上方，但是表情却越来越软。

卡卡西搂住带土一个翻身，上下倒转，单手撑在带土的上方，卡卡西眯着眼睛笑了，真像一只狐狸，“带土，你没发现，这样更适合我们吗？”

“什么？”带土被动的倒转了个，还有些晕，“等等等等，我在上面。”

“恩？有本事，来上啊。”悬在上方的卡卡西恶劣的笑了，同时轻而易举地剥下低腰裤，手滑到带土的下腹揉搓着带土的阴茎。

带土气息乱了一瞬，随即胡乱地挣扎了起来。卡卡西个垃圾，看着一副柔弱的样子，力气竟然比自己还大，“你个混蛋！你个骗子！”

“是，我混蛋呦。可我没骗你啊。”卡卡西眨眨眼，懒得和带土废话，抚摸多时，他已经察觉到了带土已经动了情。大腿内侧的肉柔软滑腻，臀部的肉丰满有弹性，这就是带土自诩的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉啊。

从臀缝滑下，摸到了那个温热的地方，卡卡西用茶水打湿了手指，直接并拢两指探了进去。

 

“唔啊……”带土咬着衣角双腿直打颤，卡卡西的东西还在体内快速地进出，激烈的摩擦交缠引爆了他全身的快感，但是带土有些受不了了。

青年黑色的发丝已被汗水打湿，眼神迷离流着泪，浑身泛红，穴口也被操得发红发烫，双腿间湿的一塌糊涂。

那个磨人的东西还在体内有序地进出着，快速冲击着带土的脑神经。嘴里啊啊无意识地叫着，无法克制地想着它操开了自己紧闭着的穴肉，使它们变得松软多汁。正这么想着，突然被卡卡西揉捏着乳头的带土，浑身一抖，穴里更湿润了。真是敏感啊。

“卡……卡卡，停……”带土哭了出来，他浑浑噩噩地也记不清时间，只觉得被卡卡西压在身下已经过去了好久。带土只想快点摆脱这一团糟的状态，但是又忍不住夹紧双腿，努力地缠上卡卡西。

“快停下……”带土无声地流着泪，泪腺发达的他也分不清自己到底是欢愉还是痛苦。

“快了，带土再等一会吧。”卡卡西拨开了带土额上脸颊上沾着的发丝，他动情地吻住带土流泪的双眼，舔舐那妩媚嫣红的眼角。

带土一向自觉有一副好面相，斑也是这么灌输给他的。但他不知道自己到底有多妖娆，所以也不清楚卡卡西的欲罢不能。

这当然是废话，谁这时候撤就不是男人！

所以卡卡西无所谓的敷衍着带土，快了快了，但是快个屁，谁愿意当快男？！

床上的承诺一文不值，卡卡西说过也就过去了，继续掐着带土的腰冲刺挺撞，不亦乐乎。

所以事后带土腿软得走动都困难的时候，他脸色煞白地瞪着卡卡西，“你这个垃圾，谁让你做的那么激烈的？”

“带土，如果你上我，你会怎么办？”卡卡西扶着带土帮他揉着腰，难得在沉默中说了这么一句话。

“能怎么办，当然是！！！”带土瞪着卡卡西，气得憋红了脸，再也说不出什么话来反驳卡卡西。

能怎么办？

是男人就直接上，做的他直不起腰来，最好一直哭一直求饶，才爽快。

卧槽！！！卡卡西你TM混蛋！！！

 

有些事一旦开始，想改变就不可能了。

比如说第一次处于bottom位的带土，事后想想就觉得憋屈，好歹他比卡卡西高了一厘米不是？！

作为一个宇智波、一个老大他不能总是处于bottom位，一定会被嘲笑到死的。

当他俩再次纠缠在一起的时候，带土非常积极地开始撩拨卡卡西，脖颈、胸膛、腰腹，有的时候带土会直捣黄龙，但是没一次奏效的。在他搞定卡卡西前，卡卡西总会吻得带土气喘吁吁浑身发软，哦，那实在是太舒服了，舒服得带土只想躺下愉悦地直哼哼。

难道真是天赋以及头脑问题？带土思考过多次，但每次事到临头，带土都是急急忙忙地寻找对方的敏感点，有时候确实找到了，但却总是达不到想要的效果，而卡卡西则耐心地多，他能把前戏和爱抚变成拉锯战，最后让带土溺毙在那片温柔下乖乖任其所为。

也罢，总之和卡卡西做快乐事简直爽爆了。

“啊——卡卡，再快点！”今晚的带土喝了点酒，他的兴致很高。

“你说快就快，你说慢就慢，恩～？”卡卡西抽出了自己的欲望好整以暇地和带土对视，挑了挑眉，眼睛微微眯起——这是个不折不扣的色狼。

脚后跟暧昧得擦过卡卡西背部的肌肉，带土自然而然地用双腿夹紧了对方结实的腰，炫耀似的挑衅回视。

不需要过多的解释，也毋须荒度春宵。

卡卡西也不会带土久等，他抓住两团丰润臀肉揉了又揉，掌中的肌肤温度攀升，温润怡人像是随时要融化般的柔软。将臀瓣掰得大开，那处蜜穴正幽幽地吐着透明的液体，好像会呼吸般得轻微阖动着，里面嫩红的软肉若隐若现。

穿过带土的腿弯，卡卡西握紧了带土的胯部，一挺腰将欲望深深嵌入带土的体内，一瞬间即是极乐园。

这时候循着直觉，遵从内心地狠狠戳刺，随便哪一点都好，只消深深的嵌入，操开闭合的层层软肉，让他在身下缓缓绽放。

看着他深陷其中的媚态，一切尽在不言中。

 

“唔——”带土咬牙，堪堪吞下一道呻吟，含在喉咙里，像是刚刚经历了场难忍的刑罚，额沁微汗、颊染薄嫣，他斜眼看着卡卡西，“你这腰力，可真不错。”

“过奖～”

又是一道汗水蒸发在空气中，相贴的皮肤粘腻异常。

“对了，一会儿别射在里面。听到、哦……啊～～”带土话未说完便不住得仰头尖叫起来，在持续的冲撞中不一会便攀上了高潮，瘫软的身躯颤巍巍地接受了对方的洗礼。

……

“该死。你这个混蛋！”带土有些费力地侧起身，顿时感觉到一股暖流沿着腿根处汨汨流出。这清理起来可麻烦了，他恶狠狠地瞪了卡卡西一眼，扯过了他扔在一边的白衬衫，抬腿狠狠擦着后面缓缓溢出的体液。

带土擦了又擦，白衬衫被他绞得如破布一般狼狈，但是当他站起来时仍有一些断断续续地流了出来，带土恼怒的扔掉衬衣进了浴室。

带土羞红了脸颊，看得卡卡西笑倒在床上，无声，嘴角却越咧越大。

不多时带土便披着浴袍走了出来，“斑老头就回来了，往日哪次他不是玩得找不着北，这次倒是急急忙忙就往回赶。”带土咕哝着开始找自己的衣物，他趁卡卡西刚着家的时候来了一发，现在还早，赶回去应该不会被骂。

“你今晚回去？”

带土使劲皱着他细长的眉，他早就成年了，可还是得听斑的，今晚如若不赶回去，往后他就别想有清净的日子过了。

“不回去恐怕不行。这个老不休最好是真的有事！”

带土转眼间就穿戴整齐，他系好了领带，走前还不忘回眸一笑，他说，“等我回来，明天我们就去吃秋刀鱼，最近天天在家里做饭，是该出去放松一下了。”

第二天晚间，卡卡西终于打通了带土的电话，那边的声音却让人感觉威压重重，比带土还低沉醇厚的声音自称宇智波斑，对他说带土出车祸了，等他好了你们再见面……

 

怎么可能等那么久，在卡卡西的坚持下，斑告诉了卡卡西地址。

赶到的时候带土刚刚完成手术，现在在重症监护室。他看到一个中年男人独自坐在病房外，抱着双臂翘着腿，通身的气势让卡卡西和电话里的男人联系起来。

他猜对了。

斑先生说带土伤得很重，全身多处骨折，皮肤大面积刮伤，包括脸。

斑冷笑道，“你过来有什么用呢，已经尘埃落定了。”

卡卡西摸不准斑的意思，“我想看到他。”

“不必了，这里有我，他不会有事的。等他醒来，你信不信，他根本不想再见到你。”“这样，你还要坚持吗？”

“当然。”卡卡西微不可查地皱了下眉，他看起来有这么薄情？

在卡卡西坚持看望带土的情况下，斑并未阻止，只是冷冷哼了下，“劝你量力而行，别丢了饭碗。”

斑请了特护，压根不需要卡卡西，更何况带土醒来后就真的不见任何人了——朋友，恋人，连他这个长辈，都被他排除在病房外。

而卡卡西呢，工作之余赶过来，就只为了在病房外枯坐几个小时？

斑由着他们隔着一道墙守望，虽然觉得作，但至少带土在慢慢恢复健康，一切都还有转机，只是时间问题罢了。

 

白色的病房是冰冷的，注入静脉的药水也是冰冷的。

带土摸着被扎得千疮百孔的胳膊，咬紧了牙关。日复一日的治疗早就将他的耐心耗尽，但是出了这个病房，带土却觉得世界对他而言已经变得太陌生。

他厌恶看到各式各样的病人，也厌倦了别人用惊奇的眼神看着他。

他也厌恶那些药。

带土这一次终于深切体会到什么叫，是药三分毒。已经滴完的那瓶红色的，在流入身体时会让他有些疼；正在进行中的那瓶淡黄色的，对胃的刺激非常明显，会让他在接下来的几个小时内持续性的反胃。

中午了，带土又听到了那个节奏的敲门声。从最初的犹疑，到现在坚定。

“带土？听到我的声音了吗？”

轻微的敲门声仍在持续……

他不说点什么对方是不会罢休的。

“你不该来这里，卡卡西。”

“带土，我煮了些汤，味道还不错。还是热的，要不要尝尝？”

“别再费心给我煮汤了……”我受不起……

“别再来了，卡卡西。不值得。”

“值得！没有比你更重要的事了。带土，”他听见窗外的人宛若叹息般低语，隔了层雾般无法听个分明，却又引得带土绷紧了神经去捕捉空气中细微的余震。

带土听见窗外的人朗声道，“我知道你不愿见我。没关系，我可以等。我把汤放在窗台上，等我离开了你再取。”

卡卡西看着拉紧的蓝色窗帘，目光放空，“尝尝吧……不想喝也没关系，我晚上再来取。”

“我走了，晚上再见。”

带土听到脚步声渐渐远离，他确实饿了。这样卡卡西也看不见自己。

——尝尝吧，那是他煮的。

带土小心地挪着到了床边，帘外与一个蓝色的保温盒。

汤已经被人仔细地滤掉了油花，尝起来只剩恰到好处的鲜美，他汲需这些来驱散他嘴里的苦涩。

带土一口气吃完了保温盒里的所有，不多久，带土不出意料地吐了干净了胃里的东西。

太贪心了，带土想着，被他辞退的特护告诫过，这种时候不要勉强自己。

 

带土带着面具从医院里走出来，已经过肩的长发披散着被汗水吸附，紧贴着皮肤。

他算是被医院赶出来的。他已经完全康复，却不愿出院，也不愿见人。

这家医院又不是宇智波开的，单人病房也很吃紧。院方建议家属将人接回去，当然，实在是想住院也可以转精神病院。

大夏天的穿着长袖长裤，双手上还带着手套。来回的路人都用奇怪的眼神看着他。

一辆车开了过来，停在带土的面前。驾驶座的车窗遥下来露出张严肃的脸，他的耐心已经告罄，“你还知道自己没脸见我了么？上来！”

“你来笑话我吗？斑。”带土冷哼一声上车，用力的甩上车门。

“叫叔叔，没大没小！”斑关上车窗发动车子，“怎么不叫那小子接你？”

“……我还没告诉他。”带土透过车窗看着提着保温盒进去医院的人，那人好像对他的视线有感转头张望。带土受惊的转回头，“我和他没关系了……”

“啧”斑挂档提速，“当时不是要死要活的想要在一起么？要不是我看在你姓氏的份上，外加我从小把你养到大，我当时就打断你的腿！”

“现在想想我当时没准错了，我不适合他……”带土仰头靠在车座上，他彻底地否定了自己，“他单位不是有个叫琳的喜欢他么？郎才女貌多般配。”

“当时疯狂追他的是你，如今放手的还是你。”斑的语气有些不好，“你可真行啊！”

带土不再回话，一路沉默。

回到家带土一言不发的回到卧室，斑拿出手机拨了一个号码，“莫医生，带土又带上面具了。”

“好，我知道了。”

斑担忧的看着带土的房间，拿起车钥匙出了门。

屋内带土隔着面具眼睛死死的盯着镜子中的自己。

镜子里看不见脸的男人有一副完美的身材，曾经，身体的所有部位都恰到好处，那是人人都梦寐以求的。但是他右半边身体像是被拼接一样还有丑陋的消不下的缝补痕迹。

摘下面具，男人的左半张脸完全不辜负他的完美身材，阳光俊朗，但右半张脸上有几道狰狞的疤痕损坏了美感，生生让他成为地狱里的恶鬼。

带土把面具狠狠的摔在镜子上。

破碎的镜片，就像现在他破碎的身体一样，一如他破碎的少的可怜的希冀。

他想打电话给卡卡西，然而在拨出电话的瞬间他却觉得荒谬，人生当真无常，他砸掉了手机。

带土拿起碎镜片躺在放满温水的浴缸里静静的睡去了。随着鲜血不断流出，温暖的水流包裹全身，带土想起他第一次见到卡卡西的时候，卡卡西的笑容。

 

带土又一次躺着进了医院，斑对此并未苛责他。仿佛有预料似的，他只是在无人时发出了一声极轻的叹息。

 

斑坐在楼顶，这是一家装潢优雅的餐厅，顶层已经被斑包了下来。他坐在靠栏杆的位置，看着大厦下的点点滴滴，这里太高，微风徐徐吹过他的长发，安静得仿佛能听见烟草燃烧的声音。

斑看着自己瘦长的手指，他并不经常吸烟，他甚至觉得自己拿烟的手势都有些怪异。

这时顶楼又上来一个年轻一些的男人，深灰色的西装剪裁恰到好处，银色的发丝上犹沾着晨露，他整个人都透着股清新的气息，那并不冰冷，这是个气质柔和的人。

“年轻人，你很不错。”斑按灭了自己手中的烟，它还有一大截都没有燃完。

“至少，比带土那个兔崽子可守时多了。”斑冲卡卡西扯了下嘴角，笑意并未到达眼底，斑看起来也有些憔悴，嘴唇干燥发白，气色并不算好。

卡卡西顺势在斑对面落座，微微点头，“您好，带土跟我提起过您。”

斑又微笑了一下，他的眼神凌厉依旧，这使他看上去更像在冷笑，“他能提我什么，说我是个老不休？”

卡卡西尴尬了一瞬，带土确实说过，还是原话。但随即卡卡西微笑起来，衬着满头银发看着晃眼得厉害，“他说您是他叔叔，他唯一的亲人了。”

斑被灿烂的笑意刺得不禁眯起了眼睛，“别对我用敬称，我还不在乎口头上的尊敬。”双目锁定住对方，不放过任何细节。

“好的。”卡卡西出乎意料的随和。

斑又笑了起来，“你还不知道吧……我啊，并不是带土的叔叔。”在享受了对方惊讶深思的神情后，斑才悠悠地说，“我和他爷爷是同一辈的。按辈分，他得乖乖叫我爷爷。”

这便是大家族的一角了，人口众多，辈分差也可以被拉得很大。斑看上去并不老，甚至可以说是风华正茂，他浓密的长发随意披散在身后，支棱乱翘的头发说不定经过精心的剪裁设计，因为它们看起来并不凌乱，反而有种寒锋般凌厉的美感。

他的眼睛和带土有些像，那是种纯粹的黑色，漩涡般的黑色。

卡卡西稍微坐正了一点，隐约察觉到这算是长辈谈话。“愿闻其详。”

“你足够聪明。”斑勾唇一笑，“也不是什么正事，想找你聊一聊。”

 

“叫叔叔是因为我还没那么老，叫爷爷不是太惊悚了吗？况且小时候的带土也不承认我是他爷爷。”

“带土他很小便是孤儿了，他的父母死于一场车祸。但是他不清楚车祸原因，这个和家族有关，我带着年幼的他从家族里独立出来，一直以来日子倒也平静。”

“只是，那时候带土有自闭倾向，他圆圆的脸颊和胖滚滚的身体总是被取笑被欺负，他小时候真的很蠢也没有什么朋友，父母去世后他便不愿意见人了，更不愿意去上学。你知道我是怎么让他恢复正常的吗？”

面对斑别有深意的笑容，卡卡西摇了摇头，他猜不出斑具体的措施。

“我想让他多交些朋友，想让他自己去接触别人。那段时间，我每天跟他说，他是世界上最可爱的男孩，只要他笑一笑，别人都会喜欢他。”

“他怯懦时，我对他说，可爱的男孩，怯懦时只会让人可怜，勇敢点就会得到敬佩。”

“他不高兴时，我跟他说，可爱的男孩，撅着嘴只会让大人想逗你玩，小朋友们只会避开你。笑笑吧，谁都想和你一起玩耍他们都想看到你开心的微笑。”

“我并不擅长哄小孩，”斑想起那段时间笑得很柔和，他当时正年轻，哪有带孩子的经验，他可是拿出十二分哄女人的手段去哄小带土，当然他没哄过女人，他不需要。

“我的效果也并不理想，但是时间长了带土总算愿意去上学了，他的情况慢慢变好。不过，这种方法总有弊端不是吗，”斑微微斜眼看了下卡卡西，又转头去看远处的天际，“我想你应该明确了，带土那种花孔雀的性格和我当时不间断鼓励有关。”

“这也没什么，他有自恋的资本。”

斑皱起了长眉低语着，“但这些都是过去了……”

“我知道。”

斑又抽出了一支烟，犹豫了一瞬便又放下。

知道什么呢，知道带土有多看重自己的外貌吗。

茶水仍满满的已凉，两人都没有换杯的打算。

“带土他，极度自恋又极度自卑，这都是我的教育造成的。”斑有些哽咽，他这几天在不断地反复地思考，过去他的做法是不是错了，而现在又该怎么补救。

该死的车祸！总是如影随形，斑厌倦极了这种下作的手段。

沉默许久，卡卡西向斑郑重承诺，“您放心，我不会放开他的。”

 

晓成员给带土送的奇奇怪怪的东西连同各式各样的面具被他放在桌子上，桌上还有一个白瓷瓶，里面插着鲜红的玫瑰。

虽说送面具给他真的很贴心，但是带土也讨厌被人看穿内心。

那些红玫瑰在纯白色的病房里很抢眼，和他那半张脸的伤疤一样。那张写着情话的彩色卡纸被带土攥成一团。情话张口就出是挺容易，但是看到自己现在的这张脸后，卡卡西还能说得出来吗？

刚想着，床头的新手机响了起来。来电号码他是他刻意背过的。带土盯着屏幕看了几秒，选择了挂断。

接着那个号码又给他来了几次电话，都被他一一挂断。然后，他听到了敲门声。

“带土，开开门吧。”门外那个人说。

看着卡卡西，总能让带土明白活着也许更好。

他是真的想过一死了之，但是他总还有无法割舍的东西。

现在，面对卡卡西他却不敢揭开面具，他惧怕裸露皮肤。

两个人相对沉默良久，卡卡西首先开口打破了沉默。

“你看……”卡卡西试着引导带土抬起头来，看看他，他刚刚一直被拒绝在视线范围之外。

“你看，我的眼睛上有一道伤。”卡卡西指了指左边的眼睛，新晋的伤疤还带着嫩红色。有点惊险，但是却让卡卡西非常庆幸，它只是留了浅浅一道伤痕，却没有带走左眼的光明。

带土摘下左手的手套，伸手轻轻地摸了摸，还好没有伤到眼睛。

“它伤在眼睛上，再也治不好了。它让我从此不辨美与丑，眼里只容得下你一个。”

带土抬手覆上面具，攥紧了面具的边缘，指节突出，指间泛白。他沉默着，不敢轻举妄动。

没有勇气摘下来，在卡卡西面前，连偷偷擦眼泪都做不到。

卡卡西握住了他的手，“不想摘就不摘，我们慢慢来。你才刚恢复，疤痕可以想办法消除的，不是吗，时间可以治愈一切。相信我，带土。”

“等你想让我看时我再看，无论如何，我总是在你身边的。”

 

“姑……姑且相信你这一次。”

最后，带土听见自己用颤抖的声音如是说道，那一刻仿佛又拥抱了久围的光。


End file.
